


another year, another birthday

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Future Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, We die like real men, a/b/o dynamics, alpha/beta/omega, everyone is in their late 20s/early 30s, everyone lives in said tower, except for harley and peter, happy birthday bucky, honestly the a/b/o doesn’t really matter since it’s not the main focus of this fic, like the happy family they are, soft, they're teenagers, tony is still a genius and rich and still owns the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: When Tony had asked Bucky what he wanted to do for his birthday, all Bucky replied was that he wanted to stay in bed all day switching between fucking Tony and cuddling with him. And while Tony had wholeheartedly agreed with Bucky’s wants, everyone else didn’t—mainly the two alpha science sons that Tony had unofficially adopted.





	another year, another birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write a birthday fic for my emo boy number 2 and this is the result of that lmao. 
> 
> This is my first time writing anything that mentions a/b/o so if it ain't great I'm sorry lmao but also like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own. As always, I hope you enjoy it!

When Tony had asked Bucky what he wanted to do for his birthday, all Bucky replied was that he wanted to stay in bed all day switching between fucking Tony and cuddling with him. And while Tony had wholeheartedly agreed with Bucky’s wants, everyone else didn’t—mainly the two alpha science sons that Tony had unofficially adopted. 

The morning of Bucky’s birthday, Harley and Peter had bursted into Bucky and Tony’s bedroom in the penthouse and woke the two of them up with their enthusiastic shouts and trays of breakfast.

Tony groaned as he curled his body closer to Bucky’s left side and buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky rubbed his eyes with his right hand as he pulled Tony’s body closer to him. 

“Mr. Barnes! Mr. Barnes! Happy birthday, Sir! Harley and I made you and Mr. Stark breakfast!” Peter exclaimed as he held a tray out to Bucky, while Harley made his way over to Tony’s side of the bed, placed the tray on the nightstand, and yanked the covers back. 

“Wake up Tony! It’s Bucky’s birthday!” 

“Tony and Bucky aren’t here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep,” Tony’s muffled voice replied. 

Bucky softly chuckled and pecked a kiss to the top of Tony’s head, while Harley moved closer to Tony and shook him awake. It took a few more moments for Bucky’s eyes to adjust to the light in the room, but once they did, Bucky looked to the boys that had barged into their room. “Thank you boys,” his voice still a bit raspy from sleep. Bucky unwrapped his arm from Tony’s and sat up in bed now looking at the tray of food in Peter’s hands. “Breakfast huh? Also, Peter how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Bucky, Harley does.” 

“Okey dokey, Mr. Bucky.”

Bucky he shook his head at the name, a soft look of fondness on his face as he listened to the younger alpha continue talking. 

“And yup! Harley and I brought you and Mr. Stark breakfast this morning! Originally, we were just gonna make and bring you breakfast, but we figured that Mr. Stark would probably get grumpy that we didn’t bring him any.”

Tony huffed as he playfully shoved Harley’s hands away, “Alright, alright, I’m up! But also how rude of you two to assume I would get grumpy.”

Harley snickered, “To be fair, when we brought Bucky breakfast in bed last year for his birthday, you complained that we didn’t bring you any even though Bucky was nice enough to share his breakfast with you.”

Tony remained quiet for a moment, his mind recalling said moment. “Okay, your assumption is fair.” Tony sat up and gave Bucky a quick kiss on the lips, “Happy birthday love.” He gave Bucky another kiss but on the cheek before reaching over to his tray and grinned at the assortment of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. “And thank you for breakfast kids.”

“Okay, we’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, but we expect you two to be up and ready in about an hour and half!” Peter said.

“Ready? Ready for what?” Bucky asked as he poured some hot sauce onto his eggs. 

“Pete and I planned out a whole day for the four of us!” 

“Oh yeah? Where’re we going?”

“It’s a surprise Mr. Stark! Just be sure to wear something comfortable and something you’d be willing to get a little bit dirty.” 

And with that, the two young alphas left Bucky and Tony to their breakfast and headed out to the penthouse kitchen to eat their own. 

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Bucky and Tony were dressed. Bucky sporting a denim jeans, white tee, and olive bomber jacket look. While Tony decided to toss on some jeans as well but with an AC/DC shirt instead.

“They’re here!” 

Harley winced and covered his right ear. “Geez, Pete. No need to yell, I’m right next to you.”

A sheepish look appeared on Peter’s face. “Oops, sorry Harley. I’m just so excited for today.”

“Okay boys, where we headed?”

The younger alphas dragged Bucky and Tony to the elevator. “Like we said Tony, it’s a surprise. You’ll see once we get there.” 

The four walked out of the elevator. As they made their way through the lobby, they were all greeted by various voices all wishing Bucky a happy birthday. Bucky smiled and said his thanks before being slightly dragged out the front door of the tower by Harley. Bucky waved goodbye to the employees and crashed into another body once Harley let go of his hand. “Omph. Oh, I’m so sorry Happy.” 

Happy waved off his apology, “It’s no big deal Bucky, and happy birthday by the way.” He opened the door for the four to hop into the car. 

“Thanks Happy.” 

As they all settled into the car, Tony pressed down the privacy window and tried to ask Happy where they were going. 

“Sorry, boss. I can’t say, I’ve been sworn to secrecy by the boys.” 

Tony shook his head, “Boooooo. You work for me Hap, so you should be able to tell me.” 

“Technically I work for Ms. Potts now, since she’s the one who signs my checks ever since you gave her SI. And besides, I’m doing this as a favor for the boys.” 

Tony squinted his eyes at Happy, “What did they offer you? Because there’s no way you’d willingly do them a favor so easily.”

Happy sighed before confessing, “They said they would stop blowing up my phone for one week and basically give me peace for a week if I did them this favor.” 

Bucky laughed as he tugged Tony’s body back into the seat. “Let Harley and Peter have their fun doll.” 

“Yeah Tony, let us have our fun.” Harley faked mocked as crossed his arms. 

Being the childish man he was, Tony stuck his tongue out to Harley, which received a laugh from the younger alpha. 

“You’re all children I swear,” Bucky muttered as he wrapped an arm around Tony, which immediately caused the omega to rest his head on Bucky’s chest and wrap an arm around Bucky’s midsection. Harley and Peter smiled at the sight and both slyly took photos of the couple before sending it in the group chat. 

* * *

Once they arrived at their first destination, Bucky and Tony were a bit confused.

“Why did you guys take us to a junkyard?” Bucky asked as he titled his head with confusion. 

Before Tony could even begin to take a stab at it and make a guess, Peter replied. “Well, we all like science and robotics, right? So Harley and I thought it would be a fun and cool idea to take you guys to our favorite junkyard, which by the way is probably the most technically advanced and coolest junkyard. But anyway, we can split up into teams like the young versus the old, find some parts within a certain amount of time, and build a robot or something out of the parts we find?” 

“Hey, we’re not even  _ that _ older than you two!” Bucky complained. 

“You guys are old enough,” Harley shrugged. “Now, enough talking and more building!” 

“Wait, we gotta tell them the rules!” Peter interrupted and grabbed the back of Harley’s shirt to keep him from running away even further. “Okay, well to be honest we only thought of two rules. The first one is that we only have three hours to find and build, and the second one is to have fun! Sounds good? Good, that’s it. Okay go!” Peter dashed off, dragging Harley with him in the opposite direction of Bucky and Tony.

Tony laughed as he watched the two boys start diving in for some pieces they could use. He turned to look at Bucky. “Okay Bucky Bear, is there anything specific you want to build today? Or do you want to just wing it?”

Bucky’s eyes brightened with excitement before reaching over to one of the piles near them to pick up a cube looking piece. “Well do you remember that one Pixar movie we watched the other night? The one with the small robot?”

Tony grinned when he realized what his alpha wanted to build. “You want to build WALL-E?” 

“Yes. He was adorable and I know the other bots would love him.”

Tony held up his hands in acquiesce, “Hey no argument from me. I love it, let’s do it.” He grinned as Bucky gave him a quick kiss before deciding to separate to find usable parts. 

Three hours later Bucky and Tony had met up with Harley and Peter. When the two teams showed each other what they had made they all started to laugh.

“Did we all seriously get inspired by Pixar?” Peter asked. 

“Looks like it kid. But hey now WALL-E and EVE can be together in this universe too,” Tony replied. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Harley’s stomach grumbled. 

“Guess that means it’s time for lunch. Where are we going boys?” Bucky had asked as he picked up WALL-E from the ground. 

“How many times do we have to tell you guys,” Harley started, “It’s a surprise!” 

* * *

When Happy had stopped the car at the park, Tony spotted the green hill with a tree at the top and immediately put the pieces together and gasped. Bucky grinned at the excitement he could smell rolling off of his omega.

“Are we having a picnic?!” Tony asked as he quickly unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car door.

“You bet!” Peter said and nodded his head in thanks to Happy when he handed him a picnic basket. 

Tony squealed in happiness and jumped on Bucky, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “Bucky! We’re having a picnic! We haven’t had a picnic in  _ years _ !”

Bucky let out a small oomph as he caught Tony. “You know, I’m slowly beginning to think that this is your birthday and not mine.” Bucky nudged his nose against Tony’s. 

Tony wrinkled his nose and pulled his head back to look Bucky in the eye, “Oh yeah?” Tony leaned closer to Bucky’s ear, “Well, you won’t be thinking that later tonight when I give you your present.” A seductive look apparent on his face. 

Bucky’s eyes filled with lust, but before he could comment back Harley voice interrupted them

“Ew. Can you guys not, ya know  _ do that _ , when we’re right in front of you?” Harley mock vomited. 

“Yeah please stop. I don’t wanna hear about my pseudo dads’ sex life.”

The couple’s cheeks both filled with blush and they muttered out apologies. 

Lunch was just as delicious as breakfast and Bucky was a bit surprised at how all out the young alphas were going for him. Sure, Bucky knew that Harley and Peter love him, but he didn’t realize just how much they loved and cared for him until today. 

Bucky dusted off the crumbs from his pants and wiped his hands with a napkin before pouring a small amount of hand sanitizer onto them. “Alright, next stop?” 

“Yup!” Harley and Peter replied. 

* * *

Bucky’s eyes widen when they arrived at their destination. “Are we… Are we blowing stuff up?”

“You bet your ass we are,” Harley answered as he handed Bucky a pair of safety goggles.  

The quartet had spent a good two hours blowing things up. Yells of enthusiasm and loud booms were all that really could be heard. If Steve could see them right now, he would probably pass out, his mother henning heart wouldn’t be able to take it. Bucky stopped and pulled away from the group, placed his goggles on the top of his head and watched his mate interact with the boys. His heart clenched at the sight. He and Tony had been together for twelve years and bonded for ten. In all that time the conversation of having their own kids had come up often, but the timing to actually settle down and start their own family never seemed right to them. Mainly, because Bucky, Steve, and Sam had all been on active duty in the military and Bucky didn’t want to bring a pup into the world if he wasn’t going to be there all the time. He didn’t want to leave Tony to raise their pup by himself if anything were to happen to him. But now with the three of them all honorably discharged from the service for two years now, Bucky felt that it was finally the right time to have a child with Tony. 

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a face hiding into his chest, safety goggles tossed aside. He smiled down at Tony, hugged him back and rested his head on top of Tony’s, slowly breathing in his scent. 

The couple stayed in a comfortable silence, remaining in that position for a few minutes before adjusting themselves so they were side by side with Bucky’s arm around Tony’s shoulder. The two quietly watched Harley and Peter as they continued to blow the most randomest items up. 

Bucky sighed, “I want another one.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before looking up at Bucky, “Want another what?”

“A pup.”

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware we that we had a baby already.” 

“Uh, doll we have nine.”

“Nine?! Who?”

“Dum-E, U, Butterfingers, Jarvis, Friday, Harley and Peter are basically ours whenever they hang out at the tower. Then we have Missy and the our newest baby WALL-E. But I want an actual baby, doll. One that we made through our lovemaking. One that has grown inside your belly. One we can raise together.”

Tony’s heart melted. “Oh,” he replied. Having pups with Bucky was always something Tony wanted and now they can finally start trying. His voice gets a bit more soft, “Yeah, I want that too.” 

Bucky smiled before pecking Tony on the forehead. 

* * *

By the time the four of them and Happy had arrived back to the tower, Bucky was content with the way his birthday gone. Sure, his original plans for his birthday got tossed out the window but to be completely honest, Bucky was okay that. He spent quality time with Harley, Peter, and Tony and he could not be any more happier.

The five of them headed up to the communal floor, since Harley and Peter said that cooking dinner for them and the rest of the family was the last thing on their list for the day. But the moment that Bucky stepped out of the elevator, he was instantly met with confetti being thrown in his face and a chorus of “SURPRISE!” ringing in his ears. His eyes widen at the sight. The communal floor was filled with all their friends. A ‘Happy Birthday!’ banner was hung on one of the walls. Different colored balloons placed in various places. Confetti could be found on the floor and random tables. In short, it seemed as if Party City had thrown up on the communal floor. 

Bucky looked back to Tony, Happy and the boys, “Did you guys know about this?”

“Duh, why else did you think we kept you out all day?” Harley began, “Well actually, Pete and I did have our plan  _ way _ before this party was even planned, so I mean like… the party is just a bonus in my eyes.” 

Bucky snickered before ruffling the top of Harley and Peter’s head. 

“Hey!” Harley protested before breaking out in laughter. “Happy birthday old man.” 

“Happy birthday Mr. Bucky.” 

Bucky let the two of them off, shaking his head when they both ran towards the food, dragging Happy along with them. Bucky put his attention back to Tony, looking at him with a thoughtful expression. “Your acting skills were off the charts today doll.”

“Oh, that wasn’t acting love. I actually had no idea what Harley and Peter planned. The party though? Yeah, I knew the party was happening.” Tony confessed as he made his way into Bucky’s arms. 

He reached up to give Bucky a soft kiss on the lips. “Happy birthday James.” 

Bucky hummed, letting their foreheads touch. “Thank you doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Missy, short for Missile Launcher, is the tiny robotic dog that Tony and Bucky had made one night. The name was inspired by a tumblr post I read months ago.


End file.
